


Рай

by Jasherk



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не обнаружив в раю Карны, Дурьодхана пошел разбираться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts).



РАЙ

 

\- Но он в аду.  
\- Пойду и в ад.  
Я брошусь в каждую дыру , когда в ней мучится мой брат.  
«Мик» Н.Гумилев

 

По большому счету, даже с учетом некоторых архитектурных допущений, рай оказался примерно таким, как он и ожидал. Зеленым, позитивным, чуть излишне пафосным, разукрашенным и цветущим.  
Но главное было не это. Главное, что он стоял на своих собственных ногах на одной из широких террас над лестницей. И боли не было. И по лестнице к нему наперегонки бежали его убитые братья.  
\- Дурьодхана! Дурьодхана! – Духшасана врезался в него с такой силой, что они оба чуть не упали, а следом налетели и остальные.  
\- Вот и ты. Дурьодхана! Старший брат снова с нами!  
Обняться разом всем вместе для ста человек было физически невозможно, поэтому те, кому не удавалось даже дотянуться через плечи других братьев, чтобы коснуться его, просто толкали остальных, размахивали руками и орали. В итоге они просто подхватили его, подняли над собой и потащили куда-то, по-прежнему, радостно галдя.  
\- Дурьодхана с нами, - раз за разом выкрикивал шедший впереди Вира так громко, будто хотел, чтобы все в раю узнали о его появлении, а в идеале еще оглохли от такого счастья.  
Сам Дурьодхана тоже смеялся от радости встречи, от удовольствия снова видеть своих братьев. Конечно, он и не сомневался, что так и будет, но все равно, после того, как он столько дней каждый вечер сжигал их мертвые тела по нескольку человек за раз, снова видеть их, слышать и ощущать их рядом с собой было значительно легче. Среди повторяющихся отражений собственного лица Дурьодхана увидел так же Бхуришраваса, Джарасандху, неожиданно тщательно отмытого горца Экалавью, других товарищей по оружию, возле погребальных костров которых он стоял всего несколько дней назад.  
\- Брат, добро пожаловать в рай, - в самое ухо ему кричал Духшасана.  
Радостный гомон, улыбающиеся, сияющие лица близких людей.  
\- А где Ушастый?  
Это были первые слова, которые Дурьодхана произнес после смерти.  
****  
\- Где Ушастый?  
Видимо, горбатого даже могила не исправит. Прежняя манера властно требовать ответа на свои вопросы прозвучала в сильном голосе первенца Дхритараштры. Коротким движением подбородка он показал братьям, чтобы ему дали встать на ноги.  
\- Мы его искали. Карны здесь нет, - прямо ответил за всех Суварма.  
\- Мы с Викарной и Духшасаной ходили к местному начальству, - подхватил Вираджа. – Хотели выяснить этот вопрос непосредственно у Индры, но его тоже не нашли, только каких-то других неизвестных младших богов.  
\- Нам было сказано, что ответ дадут только тебе, старший брат, - видя, что Дурьодхана начинает закипать, бесстрашно закончил Духшасана.  
\- В таком случае немедля идем туда, - Дурьодхана схватил Духшасану за плечо, не рассчитывая силы, впился пальцами в мышцу. Духшасана поморщился от боли, но энергично кивнул.  
Всей толпой кауравы ломанулись между резными павильонами обители блаженства, через благоухающий сад, мимо цветущих лотосами и лилиями прудов, через широкие мощеные цветными камнями площади к одному из величественных дворцов царства мертвых.  
***  
\- Приветствую тебя в раю, о сын Дхритараштры.  
Рослый немолодой мужчина в строгом, но величественном одеянии встретил Дурьодхану наверху парадной лестницы главного дворца.  
\- Приветствую, - Дурьодхана никогда не отличался особенной религиозностью и никакого трепета при виде бога не испытал. – Ты здесь главный?  
\- Да, я. Добро пожаловать. Рад ли ты оказаться здесь?  
\- Не суть. Где еще я мог оказаться, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Дурьодхана. – Но если ты действительно Индра или Ямарадж, то у меня к тебе разговор.  
\- О, я лишь часть того, кого ты именуешь Ямой, - хозяин дворца благожелательно улыбнулся. – Поэтому у меня и нет ни алых одежд, ни удавки вместо руки, которые ты мог ожидать увидеть. Но я полноправный владыка этого места. Я – Дхарма.  
\- Как скажешь. Теперь к делу. Я хочу знать, где мой Ушастый? Ну Ангарадж Карна.  
\- Я знаю, кого ты ищешь, Дурьодхана. Боюсь, здесь одним словом ответить сложно.  
\- Так ты знаешь, где он или нет?  
\- Знаю, не горячись. Давай присядем в тени, и я все тебе расскажу.  
Неохотно Дурьодхана проследовал за Дхармой под резной навес. Они сели на перпендикулярно стоящие друг к другу широкие скамьи темного дерева, образующие собой две стороны квадрата с низким столом и маленьким нежным фонтаном посередине. Хозяин указал на стоящие на столе напитки и блюда с фруктами и сладостями.  
\- Угощайся.  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - не задумываясь, Дурьодхана взял с блюда дыню, с хрустом сломал ее пополам и вгрызся в мякоть. - Ну, к делу.  
\- Дурьодхана, скажи сначала, зачем ты ищешь Карну?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Твои братья здесь. Как и другие погибшие родичи. Как твой Дед, твой зять, дядя, учитель. Зачем тебе нужен Ангарадж?  
\- Глупый вопрос. Потому что нужен. Потому что он мой друг. И моя опора. Я люблю его и отвечаю за него. Достаточно таких аргументов?  
\- Хорошо. В таком случае, мой ответ тебе будет состоять из двух частей: приятной для тебя и неприятной.  
\- Ну, не тяни.  
\- Начну с приятной. После битвы твоя святая мать прокляла Кришну. Через 36 лет он умрет, перед этим увидев гибель всего своего рода. После этого Пандавы оставят царство. И также один за другим покинут мир живых. А после смерти они попадут в ад.  
Дурьодхана положил объедки на стол и необъяснимо угрожающим жестом вытер губы ребром ладони.  
\- Да я срать хотел на пандавов. И куда они там попадут после смерти. Всей кучей или поштучно. Я про пандавов не спрашивал.  
\- Вот здесь мы подходим к неприятной части ответа. Карна тоже в аду. Потому что он один из пандавов.  
\- Что? Что за бред?  
\- Не кричи, о царь. Я знаю, что говорю. И твой замечательный Карна тоже знал об этом.  
Дурьодхана вскочил.  
\- Пожалуйста, сядь и послушай. История эта длинная, но я постараюсь рассказать ее максимально кратко и по делу, как ты любишь.  
-Так говори.  
\- Васушена, которого ты называешь Карна, был рожден сыном Сурьядева. Доспех, врощенный в тело, и кундалини – это дары Солнца своему сыну. Мать Карны – царица Кунти. Она родила его до замужества и бросила в реку.  
Дурьодхана порывистым жестом крепко сжал голову обеими руками.  
\- Он всегда был кшатрием! Ему не надо было ничего доказывать, он всегда был им.  
\- Да, но вырастили его суты. И Карна всегда считал их своей семьей. Кришна и Кунти открыли ему правду перед самой битвой. Кришна предложил ему перейти на сторону пандавов и даже более того возглавить их, как старшему брату.  
\- Он мне ничего не сказал.  
\- Он никому не сказал. И взял с Кришны слово, что он тоже никому не скажет. Кришна предложил ему венец Юдхиштхиры и всю Бхарату, уверяя, что ты не станешь сражаться против него.  
Дурьодхана нахмурился и промолчал.  
\- Карна отказался и от этого. Заявив, что даже признай он свое старшинство среди пандавов, он все равно отдал бы царство тебе. Но он предпочел просто скрыть свое родство. Из почтения к своим приемным родителям, из верности тебе и ради будущей битвы.  
\- Карна, - всем телом выдохнул Дурьодхана.  
\- Не спеши славить его. Это еще не вся правда. Не сумев привлечь Карну на свою сторону, Кунти взяла с него обещание щадить в битве ее детей. И Карна обещал не убивать никого, кроме Арджуны. Что он и сделал, по сути, все-таки предав тебя в битве, о царь.  
\- Нет, бог. Он оставил Волчебрюха мне. Близнецы и Юдхиштхира ничего не решали. А вот с Арджуной он сражался до последнего вздоха.  
\- Ты сейчас не прав, но я вижу, что ты давно привык защищать Карну раньше, чем успеешь задуматься, в чем его обвиняют.  
\- Ваш Арджуна подло убил его, когда Ушастый не мог защищаться. Кем бы ни была его кровная мать, с чего ему теперь делить участь пандавов?  
\- Таков закон, о, царь.  
\- Что нужно сделать, чтобы его изменить?  
\- Это невозможно, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Дхарма и развел руками.  
По лицу Дурьодханы было видно, что он сейчас может ударить бога кулаком в лицо.  
\- Боги, люди, обстоятельства – всю жизнь все вы грязно играли против благороднейшего из людей. Вам мало, что он был лишен своей варны по рождению, права учиться и состязаться с другими кшатриями? Его поносили и оскорбляли даже после того, как он стал царем и делом доказал, что намного превосходит всех прочих. Он был вернейшим другом. Хорошим сыном. Преданным товарищем. Великим героем. Я просто не понимаю, как можно было обрекать его на посмертную расплату, когда это Вы, боги, а не я, должны были венчать его на царство и молить о прощении. – Дурьодхана с осуждением посмотрел в лицо бога и чуть тише добавил: – Уж он бы не отказал.  
\- Если это может утешить тебя, скажу, что история вашей дружбы с раджой Анга переживет века и тысячелетия. И в темную эру Калиюги люди будут знать, что вы были друзьями. И что бы ни говорили о вас далекие потомки тех, кто выживет, все будут считать такую дружбу достойной зависти и восхищения. И даже те, кто не зная всей вашей жизни, впервые услышит о вас, как о злодеях, будут изумляться потрясающей преданностью Карны тебе, о, царь, и невольно спрашивать себя, чем ты заслужил такого друга?  
\- Ты несказанно утешил меня, о, Дхарма, - пренебрежительно скривил нижнюю губу Дурьодхана. - Но ты уходишь от темы, и я вынужден повторить: я хочу, чтобы Карна получил достойное его вознаграждение после смерти.  
\- Повторюсь и я: его участь – разделить страдания с кровными братьями.  
\- Но это нечестно!  
-Таково наше решение. И оно непоколебимо.  
\- Непоколебимо? Вы, боги, обманом заставили моего друга заживо освежевать себя! Почему к Арджуне никто не предъявлял таких требований? Почему человек фактически безупречный должен искупать подлости, творимые его внезапно обнаружившейся родней, до того только всячески оскорблявшей и унижавшей его? Да еще и его же подло убившей. Я не принимаю такой твоей справедливости, Дхарма.  
\- У тебя нет выбора. Просто прими, как факт. Ты в раю для героев, твои родные и братья с тобой. Радуйся и наслаждайся, пока не придет твой черед перерождения. Все равно ты ничего не сможешь исправить.  
\- А если смогу?  
Бесспорно, когда он был жив, эта фраза прозвучала бы более угрожающе, но даже так вышло неплохо.  
\- А что ты сможешь, Дурьодхана?  
\- Духшасана! Духшаха!  
Братья выступили из-за одной из резных колонн, будто ждали, когда старший позовет их.  
\- Духшаха, найди нашего дядюшку. Скажи, что он мне нужен. Духшасана, иди сюда, угощайся.  
Духшасана непосредственный, как и при жизни с удовольствием плюхнулся на скамью по другую сторону от Дхармы.  
\- Духшасана, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я собираюсь все здесь крушить, ломать и уничтожать?  
\- Отлично, брат. А долго будем крушить?  
\- А пока совсем все не разрушим.  
\- Без проблем. Заодно разомнемся.  
\- Дурьодхана, не надо пытаться запугать меня, - снова улыбнулся ему Дхарма. – Ты же сам, наверно, понимаешь, что все, что окружает вас здесь, порождено вашими собственными представлениями о загробном мире положенном воинам. Вам просто не удастся все здесь разрушить, потому что все это ненастоящее. Все разрушенное будет само собой воссоздаваться снова.  
\- О, я, конечно, человек от божественных законов весьма далекий, - мягко и даже ласково, будто сам для себя заговорил Дурьодхана. – Но, я так понимаю, павшие воины должны после смерти наслаждаться здесь покоем, пировать и всячески радоваться. А помимо меня и моих братьев павших воинов здесь весьма изрядное количество. И боюсь, моя и моих братьев активность будет изрядно омрачать их посмертное благоденствие. Чем создаст определенный логический парадокс. Опять же дядя, думаю, подкинет мне пару стоящих мыслишек, как можно испортить вам жизнь, чтобы склонить вас прислушаться к моим пожеланиям.  
Духшасана тем же самым жестом, что раньше его брат с хрустом сломал дыню и радостно вгрызся в нее, как зверь, одобрительно ворча при этом.  
Дхарма задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о царь, что за подобное свое поведение ты можешь быть наказан?  
Дурьодхана только насмешливо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Причем, заметь, ты заранее заявил об участии братьев в твоих будущих некрасивых выходках, а, стало быть, по умолчанию приговорил к наказанию их тоже. Почему ты считаешь, что имел право так легкомысленно распорядиться их посмертной судьбой по своему желанию?  
\- Духшасана, ты готов рискнуть всеми этими райскими наслаждениями, если я так захочу?  
\- Конечно. Ты же знаешь.  
\- А если это повлечет серьезные последствия?  
\- Куда ты, туда и мы, - небрежно пожал широкими плечами Духшасана.  
Дхарма покачал головой и спросил:  
\- А тебе не кажется, что это жестоко так поступать с родными братьями, о, царь? Ты уже один раз обрек их на гибель. Это тебя ничему не научило?  
-Не пытайся давить на меня, Дхарма, - Дурьодхана спокойно выдержал взгляд бога. – И не прикидывайся, что вы, боги, не знаете, о чем я говорю. Это я каждый день хоронил братьев. По десять, по двадцать, по тридцать человек. Знаешь, что я чувствовал? Я чувствовал, как мои руки, мои бока и живот, мои ноги, моя спина, мои плечи и голова немеют и, застывшие, пылают в огне. Я каждый день посылал в бой самого себя и самого себя предавал огню. Так я понял, что благословение Шивы нашей матери было, пожалуй, самой презабавной шуткой на свете. Тот кусок мяса, который она родила, а Вьяса разделил и вырастил в глиняных горшках, на самом деле так и остался одним куском мяса. Каждый из моих девяносто девяти братьев – это я.  
\- Смелое заявление, Дурьодхана. А как же твой брат Викарна, который спорил с тобой?  
\- Так и Духшасана со мной спорил. И другие, бывало, в чем-то со мной не соглашались. Я не знаю, как тебе, великий Дхарма, но людям свойственно иногда сомневаться и испытывать противоречивые чувства. Но для нас – ста братьев Кауравов – это чувства одного единого существа. И наша сестра Духшала тоже часть этого единого целого, пускай самая загадочная и в чем-то непостижимая для нас, но она – это тоже я. И в ее крови мы все еще живы сейчас в мире живых людей.  
\- Я не думал, что ты это поймешь.  
\- Неважно. Спасибо за угощение, Дхарма. Мне с братьями пора повидаться с дядей и обсудить наш план по причинению этому чудесному миру максимально возможного вреда, - будто в подтверждение только что сказанных слов, Дурьодхана и Духшасана на удивление синхронно поднялись и направились к лестнице. – А ты пока подумай, как вытащить Ушастого из Нараки. Ведь я не успокоюсь, пока не получу его обратно.  
Дхарма смотрел им вслед и на благостном лице его совершенно ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
*****  
\- Я думаю, Дурьодхана, ты и сам понимаешь, что все творимое вами безобразие совершенно безрезультатно. Как я и говорил, все в сей райской обители является иллюзорным. И сколько бы разрушений вы не учинили, все воссоздастся само собой в прежнем виде и без следов урона.  
Дурьодхана хмуро молчал. Он понял тщетность борьбы с дивным раем почти сразу, но просто смириться с ней он не мог. Причем в раю даже не было возможности предаться, как бывало, жесткой аскезе, чтобы навязать богам свою волю. Его собственное тело, по сути, являлось такой же иллюзией, как и все дивные чудеса небесного царства.  
\- Дурьодхана, я вообще не обязан с тобой это обсуждать, но все же я хочу тебе объяснить одну вещь. Видишь ли, то смятение духа, которое вызывает у тебя сознание того, что твой друг Карна в аду, тоже своего рода форма наказания тебе за проступки, совершенные в твоей жизни.  
\- Проступки? Да вы о чем вообще?  
\- Проступки были, признаешь ты их или нет. И чтобы ты мог искупить их, твоя душа должна испытать страдание. Видишь ли, душу невозможно мучить физически, но то, как ты переживаешь за судьбу твоего друга – это и есть твое наказание.  
\- Полная хрень, - яростно замотал головой Дурьодхана. – Причем тут Карна? То ты говоришь, что он страдает в аду из-за своего родства с пандавами, а теперь утверждаешь, что это из-за меня.  
\- Есть много причин.  
\- Мне все равно. Я хочу вытащить его оттуда.  
\- И ты на все готов ради этого?  
\- Куда ты клонишь?  
\- Пожертвовать твоими единокровными братьями?  
\- Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Они – это я.  
\- Пожертвовать самим собой? Ты готов поменяться с ним местами?  
Дурьодхана жестко поджал губы.  
\- Ты правильно задумался над ответом. Во-первых, этим ты ничего не исправишь. Если Карна окажется в раю, он будет также искать тебя и, узнав, что ты поменялся с ним местами, станет страдать намного сильнее, нежели мучился до того. А во-вторых, так или иначе, вы все равно не сможете быть вместе. Так было решено.  
\- Уроды, - фыркнул Дурьодхана, а потом отошел к перилам и посмотрел на цветистую пышность загробного мира.  
Дхарма терпеливо ждал его ответа.  
\- Когда я могу с ним поменяться?  
***  
Это было странное место. Покрытые мхом и плесенью треснутые колонны тонули в сыром тумане. Кое-где между ними белели лишь частично уцелевшие статуи без рук и голов. Древние деревья склоняли к самой воде явно искусственного прямоугольного пруда голые ветви. Былое величие растворялось в серой пелене и срасталось с ней. Все вокруг выглядело сырым, заброшенным, мертвым. И абсолютно чуждым тому, что он привык видеть при жизни. Совсем чужим.  
Наверно, ему должно было быть холодно. И грустно.  
Но все, что он испытывал, была тупая угрюмая радость от того, что он сидел, прислонившись спиной к знакомой спине, чувствовал затылком затылок, плечами плечи того, кого уже почти отчаялся встретить когда-либо еще. Они сидели на голой земле, привалившись спинами друг к другу и смотрели в противоположные стороны.  
\- Ты все-таки смог, - в голосе Карны звучало все то же смешанное с гордостью удивление поступками своего друга, что и всегда.  
\- А ты сомневался во мне? – самодовольно усмехнулся Дурьодхана.  
\- Ты мог не делать этого.  
\- Не мог.  
\- Мог, - настойчиво повторил Карна и уже мягче добавил. – Я знаю, мог. Это нормально. Это твое право. И именно поэтому я особенно ценю, что ты сделал. Для меня.  
\- Перестань.  
\- Не перебивай меня. Всю мою жизнь, Дурьодхана, ты всегда был единственным, кто помогал мне, поддерживал, верил в меня зачастую больше, чем я сам. Это ты не дал мне утонуть в том дерьме, в которое меня старательно толкали буквально все, кого я встречал. Ты мой лучший и единственный друг. Ты всегда был готов бороться за меня и все равно с кем.  
Эта их встреча в загробном мире казалась почти невозможной, но они сидели спиной к спине и говорили, ограниченные лишь временем и единственным условием – не видеть друг друга.  
\- Дурьодхана, я должен тебе признаться. Я тебе не сказал. Я должен был, но не смог. Или не захотел. Да, наверно, уже не важно почему. Я – один из них. По рождению. Меня родила царица Кунти. Когда еще не была царицей. Клянусь, я не знал этого. Кришна сказал мне, когда приезжал на переговоры.  
\- Я уже знаю, - вздохнул Дурьодхана. – Дхарма мне рассказал.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- За что? В этом нет твоей вины. Мне было плевать, какого ты рода, когда тебя считали сыном возничего. Почему я должен хуже относится к ублюдку царевны и бога Солнца? Все это чушь. Ты все так же ценен мне независимо от своей родословной, глупый ты Карна.  
\- Дурьодхана… спасибо.  
\- Зато я знаю, что Ушастый отказался променять меня на своих полубожественных братьев. Правда, неизвестно, чьи заслуги больше повлияли здесь на твое решение: мои или их.  
Они оба смеются как раньше, громко и открыто. И этот смех диковато звучит среди застывших во времени мертвых деревьев, статуй и колонн, над неподвижной водой и голой землей.  
\- Дурьодхана, а ты не думал, что возможно я был неправ. Если бы я принял предложение Кришны, я ведь все равно не стал бы воевать на их стороне. Но я мог по праву старшего принудить Юдхиштхиру к капитуляции. И мы не потеряли бы стольких воинов. Сохранили бы сыновей, братьев, родичей, друзей. Я мог решить ситуацию без кровопролития.  
\- И мы просрали бы такую роскошную битву?  
\- Мы ее и так просрали.  
Они снова дружно смеются, хотя, казалось бы, ничего смешного в этом нет. А потом Дурьодхана решительно заявляет.  
\- На протяжении всей войны Кришна учил пандавов обманывать, хитрить и нарушать законы кшатриев. Тебя, меня, гуру Дрону и Деда победили бесчестно. Обманом и подлостью. Так что я не считаю, что мы им проиграли.  
\- Дурьодхана, - Карна просто произносит его имя, но одним этим ухитряется выразить свою радость от того, что даже загробный мир не поменял его друга.  
Серый свет вокруг них постепенно меркнет, одну за другой поглощая колонны и статуи.  
\- Как думаешь, как скоро нам на следующее перерождение?  
\- Не знаю. Хотелось бы уже поскорее.  
\- Я обязательно найду тебя в следующей жизни.  
\- Я знаю. Я тоже буду искать тебя.  
\- И, когда найдем, клянусь, мы им всем покажем.  
\- Кому?  
\- Не важно. Мы еще перевернем этот дурацкий миропорядок. Свернем всю их систему несправедливых законов.  
\- Ты, правда, в это веришь?  
\- Если по-настоящему захотим, мы и не на такое способны. Мы даже богов накажем за произвол. Ты ведь меня поддержишь?  
\- Во всем и всегда.  
Они снова смеются, все больше погружаясь во тьму.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что мы уже давали друг другу громкие неисполнимые обещания?  
\- А тебе разве не радостно опять этим заниматься?  
Тьма окончательно смыкается над ними. И в этой тьме они оба, не сговариваясь, порывисто оборачиваются друг к другу, симметричным жестом вцепляются в плечи и наощупь прижимаются лбами.  
\- Я тебя найду. Я знаю.  
\- Я верю. Я сам найду тебя.  
\- Я знаю.

Конец?

послесловие автора.  
Я сам знаю, что это несправедливо! Это настолько несправедливо, что я искренне возмущен и готов воззвать к героям, агитируя их за принятие научного материализма. Потому что "я, как комсомолец, не верю в загробную жизнь, но в наших сердцах они будут жить вечно". И так, по сути, на мой взгляд, и происходит, потому что пока мы говорим о них и славим их, они живы в нашей памяти, а значит в космических масштабах их существование не прервалось


End file.
